When Angels Cry
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: This is a poem fic. has a bit of boyboy fluffy curteousy of SatoDai. Not good at summaries, just read.


A/N: This is a DN Angel one shot. It was a random idea that popped up into my head and I typed it up before it went away. I wasn't planning on starting this one shot until later, but sometimes stories choose when they want to be written. If I get a review that says somebody wants it to continue, it will go on and blossom into a story. Until then, this is a one shot. And if the poem sucks…. Blame it all on me cause I wrote it. It's not easy to write one that kind of fits the title of the story though. But I do take the blame when it is my fault, so yeah.. I did it. If nothing else, I hope you all enjoy this one.

Warnings: male/male; lil bits of fluff. Don't like that kind of stuff, don't read, simple as that.

Disclaimer: I in NO way, shape, form, or fashion own DN Angel. I wish I did, but alas, I do not. Tear. Anyway, enjoy.

Pairing: Sato/Dai

**dndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndn**

When Angels Cry

**dndndndndndndnndndndndndn**

Clear crystal blue eyes look ahead, devoid of their bespectacled facade. It was a month after the black wings had been sealed. So far, he's counted four weeks of freedom from the white angel, and thirty-five days of freedom from having to capture the black angel. There was an uneasy peace between the bluenette and the redhead. It was as if both boys were hiding from each other, afraid of hidden feelings.

_These shattered dreams surround me_

_I fear I can ne'er escape_

_The wayward thoughts inside my mind_

_That warn me that my efforts came too late _

After Daisuke had broken up with Riku, she'd joined the baseball team and transferred to America. It was no big surprise to anyone because, though cute together, they just wanted to do different things. At least they had merged from their breakup as the best of friends.

_I need an angel_

_That is mine to have and hold_

_One that will hold me tenderly_

_And warm this heart that's cold _

Risa had decided that Satoshi was just too reserved for her liking and had chosen Saehara over him. Rejection once again… It was nothing new to the blue-haired teen. But there was one person who had always accepted him, one person who had always cared, and one person who Satoshi himself treasured.

_Lips as soft as petals, eyes of scarlet red_

_I want a fiery little angel to love_

_I want a sweet, shy fiery angel_

_Even if I have to knock him out of the skies above _

Once unwilling enemies, they had found a comrade to turn to whenever things got rough and all that was needed was a shoulder, or a hand to help them back to their feet. He had tried to kill this beautiful work of art that God himself had sculpted so lovingly it seemed.

_He's the only one who can save me now_

_The only one who truly cares_

_I can only hope, pray and wish_

_I'm not reading too much into what's really there _

Now it was the end of their school day and they were the only two on clean-up duty in the art classroom. Daisuke let out a sniffle as he was sweeping the floor. He was shocked to find the broom taken from his hands and set aside, then his face buried into Satoshi's uniform shirt. Strong arms wrapped around him comfortingly, protectively and Daisuke felt it safe to cry on his shoulder, while Satoshi's head lowered over his, as if keeping him in a safe, secure little bubble from the rest of the world. It was as if this space in time had been cut and pasted to fit them perfectly.

_See how upset he is today_

_Almost as if my angel is about to shed a tear_

_I can't allow that but what would I say_

_When he innocently asks me why, the question I fear _

Teary scarlet eyes look up into the crystal blue ones and seem to ask the taller teen a question, one that had been burning in his mind sine they'd grown closer. He knew he was in love with Satoshi, but could his Sato-kun ever love him in return? What was he to the other teen? Another tear falls, only to be kissed away tenderly, making Daisuke hope.

_But when a silver tear falls down his cheeks_

_And I can't help asking why_

_Deep inside, my heart aches_

_When angels have a reason to cry _

Satoshi, knowing the question and understanding the hope in those scarlet orbs, gives his angel a rare, soft smile and leans down, pressing his lips against lips softer than that of a velvety rose petal. He smiles against those lips when he feels the smaller body relax against his own, acquiescing shyly, kissing him back. Feels the warm glow inside of him grow, his love for his scarlet angel as present as it was the day they'd met, and it had melted the ice around his heart. Daisuke had saved him. The kiss soon deepens and becomes more passionate as they put their hearts into it.

_Don't cry…._

…_..my angel…_

…_.my Daisuke…_

Daisuke knew now that as long as he had Satoshi, and his crystal angel loved him in return, he would have no need for tears any longer. Satoshi was his sacred one, and Daisuke was Satoshi's, and tomorrow would be their first full day together as a couple. But for now, in this moment, time seemed to stand still and the world revolved around the boys, their love as the sun, lighting up the universe for all to see…

**dndndndndndndndndnndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndndn**

A/N: -just smiles serenely- This one actually came out better than I thought it would. Let me know what you guys think about it. And seriously, if you don't like yaoi, but read this far anyway, don't blame it on me, you were the one that kept reading instead of goin back like a good lil non-yaoi person. But anyway, lemme know what you think, whether good or bad, I just want to know.


End file.
